


"I don't want to screw this up."

by paraselene



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraselene/pseuds/paraselene
Summary: This was supposed to be a writing exercise and should have not exceeded 500 words, but here we are.The title itself is the prompt, and the pairing is jihoon x soonyoung (soonhoon). Enjoy!
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	"I don't want to screw this up."

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread and proofread.
> 
> This is for the one who requested it <3

"I don't want to screw this up," Jihoon sighed as he picked up his guitar, double-checking if the instrument was tuned. "But I also find this embarrassing."

Jun rolled his eyes at his friend and gave him a hard slap on the back. "Oh, please! I'm betting you'll end up crying while saying how happy you are later."

"But what if—" Jun pinched Jihoon's cheeks before Jihoon could finish the sentence.

"We're not having any of that here." Jun's words Jihoon took a deep breath and gripped his guitar tightly. Jun gave him an encouraging nod before they exited the room.

"I'll hold onto this box until you finish singing."

Jun opened the door, and Jihoon went out first. As soon as Jihoon stepped out of the room, he started strumming his guitar. Jun followed behind him.

The noise in the living room faded out when they heard the sound of the stringed-instrument. Jihoon and Soonyoung's friend were there for Soonyoung's birthday. The couple decided to hold a party for it. While it was part of the "surprise" Jihoon had planned, he still felt a bit embarrassed to be singing to Soonyoung in front of all their close friends. But a bigger part of him wanted everyone to know and witness how much he loved Soonyoung, because if things went as planned, this was just the start of a lifetime together.

Jihoon started singing when they reached the living room. The room was filled with gasps and squeals as they saw Jihoon walk in. Soonyoung was there standing in the middle of everything, mouth agape and glued into place from the surprise. Jihoon wanted nothing but to drop his guitar then and there and kiss Soonyoung like there was no tomorrow when he saw the look on his boyfriend's face. But he first wanted to finish singing the song he made for the love of his life.

Jihoon finished the song he poured his heart into, and he feels like he's out of breath more than usual even though he only sang once. Jun tapped his shoulder, taking his guitar away and passing to him a small black velvet box.

Jihoon walked slowly towards Soonyoung. His hands started trembling and he held the box tighter as he felt nervousness start to overwhelm him. He was now standing in front of Soonyoung and was about to go down on one knee when his significant other suddenly ran out of the room. Everyone was shocked because they all expected Soonyoung to immediately say yes. They never once expected he'd chicken out like that.

Wonwoo had followed after Soonyoung while everyone else didn't know what to do. Jihoon stood there shocked and speechless. Jun ran to his side and tried to comfort him with pats on the back.

"You were saying, Jun?" Jun didn't have the heart to get mad at the sarcasm thrown at him by his friend. He knew that Jihoon was confused and hurt right now, and he understood him. He was about to try and comfort his friend with words until they heard Mingyu call out Wonwoo's name. They turn to Wonwoo's direction and he flashed them a reassuring smile which just tossed them into more confusion.

Seconds later, Soonyoung walked back into the living room and made a beeline for his boyfriend. Jihoon stared at Soonyoung, brows knitted and lips frowning, while everyone silently watched the events unfold.

Jun took a step back as he saw Soonyoung pull Jihoon into a kiss. The onlookers cheered as their friends held a display of affection. Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung by the collar, deepening the kiss that made all his confusion and doubts disappear.

When their lips parted, it was Soonyoung who got down on one knee, revealing a slightly bigger box made out of wood compared to the one he had. He opened the box and it started playing a familiar melody.

Jihoon recognized that melody because it was him who wrote it. It was one of his secret pieces that only a handful of people have heard of.

In the middle of the box sat a white gold band set with a single diamond. Jihoon stared at the box, trying to process everything that was going on. Then he looked at Soonyoung when his mind couldn't grasp what exactly was happening.

Wasn't he the one proposing today!?

"I'm sorry I ran out like that earlier. I panicked when I saw that you were going to propose." Soonyoung let out a peal of embarrassed laughter and you could hear sighs of relief in the background. He continued, "Didn't I say I wouldn't let you propose? Because I wanted to be the one proposing. I've had this ring for a while now, and I even had a box customized. What we have, our love, it's that special to me. I wanted this moment to be a vivid memory as we walk together for the rest of our lives."

Jihoon felt his eyes sting from the tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. He tried to hold himself back from crying as he listened to Soonyoung's words.

"Lee Jihoon, I love you. I love you so much that words won't ever be enough to express it. So let me show it to you every day. Let me be by your side during the good times, and especially in the bad times. You've always been my biggest source of support, care, and love. Will you let me do the same from now on? Will you marry me?"

Jihoon was nodding vigorously, tears finally spilling when Soonyoung finally asked for his hand in marriage. Soonyoung stood up and put the ring on Jihoon's left ring finger, kissing each other afterward.

Their friends erupt in congratulations, but the two were too deep in their own world to take notice of their friends. Soonyoung snaked a hand around Jihoon's waist and gave his fiancé a kiss on the forehead. Jihoon found the silly and somehow childish smile on Soonyoung's face adorable, but he turns into a pout and squeezed the other's cheek.

"You ruined my plans. What are you going to do about it?" Soonyoung laughed heartily when he heard Jihoon say this. "I'm already taking responsibility, aren't I?"

Soonyoung took Jihoon's left hand and pressed it against his lips, kissing the back of it and the newly worn ring on the fourth finger. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Jihoon gives Soonyoung a quick peck, and the other returned it with a kiss on the nose. They pressed their foreheads against each other, taking a few moments to engrave this moment into their memories.

A few moments later, Jihoon shouted, "Guess we're finally getting married, guys!" He held up his left hand to show everyone the ring and they finally acknowledged the best wishes of their friends.

Well, the birthday surprise was more or less a success.


End file.
